


Why Sherlock Really Should Just Stick to Being Rude

by aimiiliii



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Party, Crack, Fluff, Inappropriate use of mouth to mouth, John is vertically challenged, M/M, Sherlock is not politically correct, Sherlock is probably sleeping on the couch tonight, What is Irene telling Mrs. H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimiiliii/pseuds/aimiiliii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime's Sherlock is the one to get social norms right...but not actually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sherlock Really Should Just Stick to Being Rude

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! Hope you enjoy it!

It all started when John managed to convince Sherlock that they should host a small Christmas party. Sherlock thought that John and the skull were quite enough company on their own, but his comments on the matter were ignored and soon John had invited half a dozen people to join them on Christmas Eve.

The party was in full swing and John and Lestrade were whispering in the corner about Lestrade's "fancy" for Mycroft. (Obvious, they kept glancing at Mycroft and giggling. Well, John giggled, Lestrade just kind of awkwardly stared...) Why Irene was making stabbing motions while Mrs. Hudson nodded along, Sherlock sincerely wished to never know. In fact, he was planning to delete the knowledge that the two of them had ever conversed as soon as the party was over. Meanwhile, Sherlock was sulking because this left him with Mycroft as company. After a wholly irritating conversation with Mycroft (yes, the arched eyebrows and rolled eyes counted as conversation), Sherlock decided to ignore the whole lot of them and immerse himself in playing some of those ridiculous Christmas songs that John liked on the violin.

A stray comment distracted him from the music. "Aww, shut up, ya midget." Quite in shock, he turned to see Lestrade ribbing John good naturedly. Surely if Sherlock knew, then Lestrade _must_ know... "Lestrade, you ought to be more sensitive. They prefer the term 'little people.'"

Proud to have been the one to teach someone else social conventions for once, he turned to John with a smile and quickly kissed the top of his head. Pulling back, Sherlock frowned. John had been still for the past several seconds, and he was gaping at Sherlock the way most people did when Sherlock did something "a bit not good." Glancing back around the room, Sherlock spotted Lestrade in time to see the DI go down wheezing and grasping his stomach in pain.

"SHERLOCK! I'm not a midget!" Thus ended the Christmas Eve that they would all remember for years to come as the night that Mycroft gave Lestrade mouth to mouth so he wouldn't die of laughter.


End file.
